a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable integrated circuit, and more particularly to a system corrected programmable integrated circuit which is capable of automatically detecting and compensating a system error to decrease external elements, yet still achieving a qualified range of product specification.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As progressiveness of technology, all kinds of electronic products, such as a computer system, a mobile communication device and a household appliance, have already been tightly connected to our lives. An electronic product must provide a stable power source to drive the electronic product to operate, and usually, an interior of an electronic device will be installed with a power supply to deal with supplying the power source.
A power supply usually provides a stable power source to an electronic device, and in order to achieve this function, a circuit system needs to be designed for the power supply to drive the power supply to operate.
However, upon using the aforementioned power supply, following issue and shortcoming actually exist to be improved.
As in a circuit system of a power supply, all kinds of elements will have different features and every element will have some error values. When applying these elements to a more sophisticated circuit system, these error values will normally result in ill performance of the circuit that an expected function cannot be achieved. Therefore, a mechanism which is able to automatically compensate the error values is required, in order to achieve a more stable circuit function.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned issue and shortcoming of the prior art is to be eagerly researched for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.